ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Diabolus
Alien Diabolus is the main antagonist of Ultraman Yugo. He is the leader of the Planetary Invasion Syndicate and the one who transforms into the Ultra Hybrid Monsters using his Fusion Brace. History Alien Diabolus was born on a bleak and harsh world, where suffering and slavery were the norm for his kind. After the events of the Great Ultra War, his planet was graced by the wounded Alien Empera, who used the hellish world as a hiding place to recover from his injuries. The locals treated the dark figure as a living god, providing him with whatever he needed to aid his recovery. During Empera's stay, Diabolus gained a fascination with the dark master, and sought to learn his ways. Sensing the young alien's desires, Empera gave him a single task: if he completed it, the emperor promised Diabolus a portion of his great power. Diabolus agreed, and destroyed Planet Diabolus on Empera's instructions. As promised, Empera granted Diabolus the power of Minus Energy. However, Diabolus had been tricked. Empera's request had actually been a test of loyalty that he had failed. If he would so willingly betray his own people, there was the chance that Diabolus would betray Empera too. As punishment, Empera imprisoned Diabolus in the remains of his own planet, and told the alien that he wished to earn his favor, all he would need to do was break free. Diabolus could not, and was abandoned in the depths of space. However, the hellish alien refused to give in, vowing to the cosmos itself that, one day,he would escape and prove himself to Empera again. When Empera was destroyed by Ultraman Mebius, so was Diabolus' prison. Thinking he had earned the emperor's respect, he searched the galaxy for the dark lord. But after decades of searching, he slowly came to the realization that Empera was not of this universe anymore. Instead of attempting vengeance, Diabolus sought to surpass the late emperor in power. To this end, he traveled the multiverse, recruiting various alien factions who hated the Ultras to form his own private army. The newly formed alliance was christened the Planetary Invasion Syndicate, and with that they declared war on the Land of Light. Expecting the group to be more bark than bite, the Space Garrison sent Ultraman Geed to scout. This proved to be a mistake, as Diabolus took the son of Belial head-on, horribly beating him and stealing several of his Ultra Capsules before leaving him to die. Seeing the group meant business, the Land of Light responded in full force and a power struggle was entered. After several years without victory, Diabolus commissioned his greatest scientists, using his stolen Ultra Capsules, to create a new weapon that would eradicate the Space Garrison once and for all, which Empera failed to do in his first invasion. This led to the capture of Ultraman Yugo and the creation of the Ultra and Kaiju DNA Orbs. When the Space Garrison team came to Yugo's rescue, Diabolus was on the same ship that carried Yugo, and as such was caught at the heart of the explosion that destroyed it, flinging him unprepared into the alternate universe. Severely injured and stripped of a good deal of his power by the experience, Diabolus had no choice but to take refuge on Earth, forcefully possessing Shunsuke Kyoya to do so. Forms |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Ultraman Dyna: Helix Crusher is the result of merging the powers of Neosaurus and Reigubas with Ultraman Dyna through the Fusion Set process. Powers and Abilities * Solgent Helix Crusher: A powerful, spiraling beam shot from Helix Crusher's Protectors, charged in a mixture of the Solgent Ray and Helix Beam and able to curve similar to the latter. It varies in appearance and effect based on what Type Helix Crusher is in. * Spiked Exoskeleton: Helix Crusher inherits Reigubas' tough exoskeleton which allows it to endure cold temperatures and assaults from MEV and Yugo's base form's attacks. It also possesses Neosaurus-like spikes which can injure Ultras if rammed into them. * Pincer Claws: Inherited from Reigubas, Helix Crusher possesses a pair of large pincers which can be used in melee combat. * Thick Tail: Like Neosaurus, Helix Crusher's strong and durable tail can be used to whip or constrict opponents. * Type Change: Combining Dyna and Reigubas' Type Changes, Helix Crusher can channel these powers, signified by its eyes and Color Timer turning red or blue. ** Ice Miracle Type: Channeling Dyna's Miracle Type and Reigubas' Ice Type, despite its bulky appearance, Helix Crusher's speed and agility are greatly increased. The Solgent Helix Crusher becomes an icy beam which can freeze objects solid and weaken Ultras. ** Fire Strong Type: Channeling Dyna's Strong Type and Reigubas' Fire Type, Helix Crusher's strength is greatly increased. The Solgent Helix Crusher becomes an intense heat ray which can cause large explosions and blast through objects. - Ultraman Max: Spellgen Blade= Ultraman Max: Spellgen Blade 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Ultraman Max: Spellgen Blade is the result of merging the powers of Alien Baltan and Alien Sran with Ultraman Max through the Fusion Set process. Powers and Abilities * Left Arm Pincer: Spellgen Blade's left forearm is a large pincer similar to Alien Baltan's, which can be used to smack his opponents around or pinch them. ** Maxium Spellgen Cannon: Spellgen Blade raises his left pincer arm into the air to gather energy before pointing it forward to fire a powerful white, purple and yellow beam. He can also fire it in the form of several energy balls/bullets, which although weaker than the beam version, can be shot in rapid succession. * Right Arm Blade: True to its name, Spellgen Blade has a sharp blade attached to his right arm, which can cut through almost anything. ** Galaxy Spellgen Blade: Spellgen Blade touches his right hand to his Color Timer to gather energy, then transfers the energy to his arm blade, extending a longer energy sword from its tip. Slashes from this blade can leave gashes in even Ultra Armor. * Spellgen Protector: Like any Ultra Hybrid Beast's Ultra component, Spellgen Blade retains Ultraman Max's protectors. However, they are enhanced with Spellgen, allowing them to endure and reflect Specium-based attacks like Yugo's Specium Heat Wave. They glow silver while doing this. * Illusions: By moving rapidly, Spellgen Blade can create several illusory copies of himself to confuse and distract his opponents. These copies can function individually and later merge back into the original. * Exoskeleton: If Spellgen Blade takes serious damage, he can shed his outer skin, much like an insect. * Size Change: As a fusion of aliens rather than kaiju, Spellgen Blade can shrink to human size and/or grow back to giant size. - Ultraman: Zettonium Flame= Ultraman: Zettonium Flame 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Ultraman: Zettonium Flame is the result of merging the powers of Zetton and Bemular with Ultraman through the Fusion Set process. Powers and Abilities * Specium Trillion Attack: Zettonium Flame can launch a destructive blue fireball from his hands in a "+" shape. This attack varies in power, from a version that is small and weak but can be rapid-fired, to a larger version that can create explosions larger than himself, overwhelming the strongest of foes and even energy shields. * Pale Slash Breaker: Zettonium Flame can catch an opponent's ray attack in his hands or through his horns, then channel their energy to release a series of missile-strength energy waves from his mouth. These also have fatigue-inducing effects. He can also fire it without absorbing energy first, although this is not as powerful. * Spherical Rebound: When attacked, Zettonium Flame can create a glowing blue, orb-shaped energy barrier around his entire body that is capable of protecting him from all but the strongest of attacks. Should he close the force field while being attacked, projectiles will be bounced directly back at the source. He can also make a smaller, rectangular barrier to cover only part of his body. * Energy Absorption: Using the antennae/horns on his head, Zettonium Flame can absorb beams and electricity. * Teleportation: To confuse his opponents, Zettonium Flame can teleport short distances in a purple vortex, although overusing this ability will leave Diabolus exhausted. * Super Body: Zettonium Flame not only possesses incredible strength, but a great deal of resistances inherited from Ultraman, as he can endure electricity, heat, chemical weathering, and Yugo and Aigo's Ultra Beams. - Ultraman Victory: Victorium Conqueror= Ultraman Victory: Victorium Conqueror 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Ultraman Victory: Victorium Conqueror is the result of merging the powers of Juda Spectre and Vict Lugiel with Ultraman Victory through the Fusion Set process. Powers and Abilities * Victorium Distortion: TBA - Father of Ultra: Arch Darkness= Father of Ultra: Arch Darkness 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Father of Ultra: Arch Darkness is the result of merging the powers of Arch Belial and Alien Empera with Father of Ultra through the Fusion Set process. Powers and Abilities * Rezolium Diabolical Banish: TBA }} - Fan Submissions= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Form submitted by: Em Ultraman 80: Negative Lance is the result of merging the powers of Crescent and Ho with Ultraman 80 through the Fusion Set process. Powers and Abilities * Negative Ray Lance: TBA * Acid Rain: TBA - Ultraman Jack: Devouring Darkness= Ultraman Jack: Devouring Darkness 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Form submitted by: Em Ultraman Jack: Devouring Darkness is the result of merging the powers of Bemstar and Black King with Ultraman Jack through the Fusion Set process. Powers and Abilities * Sucker Vacuum: TBA * Stormy Winds: TBA * Three Way Tri-Beam: TBA - Ultraman Ace: Lunar Burrower= Ultraman Ace: Lunar Burrower 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Form submitted by: Kit Ultraman Ace: Lunar Burrower is the result of merging the powers of Aribunta and Lunatyx with Ultraman Ace through the Fusion Set process. - Ultraman Orb: Galaxy Majin= Ultraman Orb: Galaxy Majin 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Form submitted by: Moar Ultraman Orb: Galaxy Majin is the result of merging the powers of Jugglus Juggler and Galactron with Ultraman Orb Origin through the Fusion Set process. - Ultraman Ruebe: Destructor King= Ultraman Ruebe: Destructor King 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Form submitted by: Em Ultraman Ruebe: Destructor King is the result of merging the powers of Horoboros and Grigio King with Ultraman Ruebe through the Fusion Set process. Powers and Abilities * Vortex King Cannon: TBA * Kourin Crusher: TBA }} }} - True Form= TBA }} Trivia * Like Taji Kawabata, Shunsuke Kyoya is a name from a random name generator. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Seijin Category:Ultraman Yugo Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Villain Category:Final Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Reigubas Variations Category:Alien Baltan Variations Category:Bemular variations Category:Zetton Variations Category:Bemstar variations Category:Black King variations Category:Galactron Variations Category:Crescent Variations Category:Ultraman Belial Variations Category:Kit's Continuity Category:OP Characters